Almost Lover
by theatre-geek17
Summary: ONE-SHOT A collection of snapshots of Puck and Leigha's future. Based on the song "Almost Lover".


Okay, so this is a little half fluff, half drama, half angst piece to fill the void any of you guys may be having while waiting for me to finish _Can't Fight This Feeling. _You don't have to actually read my other PuckLeigha story to read this one. There no real correlation between the two, other than having the same characters and pairings. This isn't a sequel. It's just me writing something. I own nothing except the characters you don't recognize. The song is Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy. Enjoy.

* * *

**Your fingertips across my skin**

Leigha had been cleaning things up in the kitchen of the apartment she shared with her brother and his wife when she felt her boyfriend come up behind her, his arms encircling her waist. His fingers danced lightly against the bare stretch of skin, exposed between her light tank top and her cutoff shorts. Her brown waves were piled into a messy bun due to the summer heat that had seemed to creep inside, leaving her neck exposed. She felt his lips move gently from the base of her neck to her collarbone to that soft spot just below her ear. She dropped the dishrag, her eyes closing as she leaned against him. Her arms reached back to run a hand over his dark buzzed hair.

"Noah," she breathed as she felt his warm calloused hands pushing up the tank top ever so slightly.

**The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images**

"Ahh! Noah!"

Noah laughed as he pinned his girlfriend in the sand, nipping at her lips playfully. Leigha pushed lightly against his chest, not putting up too much of a fight. She giggled ever so slightly as she felt his fingers tickle the bare skin just below her rib cage. She pushed harder on him this time, rolling them over so she was straddling him. She sat up a bit glancing around at the beautiful beach they were on in Miami. It was spring break and they'd been enjoying every minute of fun in the sun. The palm tree nearby gave just enough shade to keep the sun at bay. The waves that were crashing softly against the shore were the only sound on the empty beach.

Reaching up, he pulled Leigha down to him, softly mumbling, "Come here, you."

**You sang me Spanish lullabies**

Fairy lights hung from the trees around the courtyard as couples danced to the slow Latin rhythm. Leigha's newly tanned skin stood out in bright contrast to the white sundress she wore. The same dress she'd been wearing the first day they met. He loved that dress. Noah wore a simple black button down shirt, untucked with the sleeves rolled up thanks to the humid nights. His hands rested lightly on the small of her back as hers intertwined at the base of his neck, gently rubbing the skin there. Her head rested against his shoulder, her long waves hanging loose down over her shoulders. He leaned his head down, his breath soft against her ear as he quietly sang.

"Si pudiera ser tu heroe. Si pudiera ser tu dios. Que salvarte a ti mil veces. Puede ser mi salvacion."

She couldn't help but smile even if she wasn't quite sure just what he was singing to her.

**The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick**

She saw that look in his eyes. He got it every time he helped her babysit the twins. That longing, that tiny hint of sadness. She knew exactly what was running through his mind as he held Isabelle on his chest, laying back on the couch. Ian cooed up at her from where he was sitting in her lap on the floor. She leaned over, pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek and smiling when she caught his eye. He smiled back but it didn't make it all the way to his chocolate brown eyes that she loved.

"Beth's with a good family," she reassured him, reaching out to give his arm a squeeze as Ian pulled on one of her waves.

"I know…" Noah replied, his voice less than convincing. His gaze left hers, looking back at the baby girl sleeping in his arms that he wished could be his daughter instead.

"Hey." He turned to see loving look Leigha was giving him. "You'll be a dad again. You'll get a chance to play overprotective father to some beautiful little girl. And you'll be great at it."

This time the smile was in his eyes.

**I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me**

Leigha found him leaning against the nursery's doorframe after she cleaned up the toys scattered around the living room. The twins were in their cribs, sleeping peacefully once. She knew he was thinking about Beth again. She was always on his mind these days. She knew he regretted not putting up more of a fight when Quinn decided to put her up for adoption, even more so when Shelby Corcoran moved back to New York. The day he found that out was the first time she'd ever seen him cry. It practically broke her heart to see it. She didn't want him to stay in this mood of his anymore. Her hands slid up his back as she stepped up behind him. She massaged his shoulders gently, her lips pressing against the back of his neck. She smiled when she noticed the tiny shiver going down his spine. Noah pulled the door to the twins' room closed before drawing her into his arms, holding her tightly to him. He smiled that little half smile before swooping down for a kiss.

**Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
**

Leigha was fidgeting from her spot in line as she tugged at the sleeve of her graduation gown. She was listening to Principal Figgins call out the names of her classmates. She jumped a bit when she felt Kurt reach forward and pinch her. She glared back at her friend but he just smirked at her nerves. She could see Finn trying to hide his laughter at his stepbrother's antics. She swatted at both boys before turning back to what was going on on the stage.

"Leigha Haynes."

Her friends and family started shouting up a storm as she made her way up to the stage. She could hear Josh shouting like a frat boy at a football came and easily picked the loud wolf whistle Noah had let out. She blushed a bit as she took her diploma from Principal Figgins, moving the tassel to the other side of her cap. She made her way down the steps at the other as the next person made their way onstage. Mr. Schuester was standing at the bottom of the steps and gave her a small hug as she came down. Stepping to the side of the Spanish teacher, she made sure she was out of the way while she waited for a certain boy.

**So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do**

"Noah Puckerman."

Leigha hooted and hollered from her spot next to the stage as she watched her boyfriend make his way over to their principal, grabbing the diploma that had almost eluded him a few times due to his bad studying habits. He smiled brightly when he spotted her next to Mr. Schue and quickly made his way down the steps before scooping her up into his arms, spinning them both around without a care in the world. She giggled as her arms wrapped tightly around him. Mr. Schuester had to take a step back to avoid getting hit but smiled at the young couple nonetheless. Noah finally set her back on the ground only to steal a quick kiss, laughing along with her.

"We're finally free," he practically exclaimed, a carefree smile brightening his face.

**We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images**

"I love this city!" Leigha exclaimed as she and Noah walked through Times Square. She gave his hand a little squeeze as she looked up at all the buildings with a giddy smile. Noah couldn't but smile as he watched her. He'd never seen her quite this excited. It was the second week of June and they'd been visiting the NYU campus to see just where she would be going to school in the fall. They'd also been calculating how long the drive would be for him to visit her at least once a month. She was thrilled to about getting to live in New York City but she wasn't so thrilled about just how far she'd be from Noah for the better portion of a year. He didn't really like it either but if it made her happy, he'd deal with it.

Music drifted from the musician playing by the subway entrance and Noah got an idea. Pulling her into his arms like that night in Miami, he started to dance pulling her along for the ride. She laughed slightly when she realized what he was up to and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she breathed in the scent of him. It was a mix of Old Spice, leather, and something that could only be described as just being Noah. People gave them odd looks, some finding it amusing, others just odd, as they walked by. The couple didn't notice any of them.

**And when you left you kissed my lips**

Leigha let out the slightest moan as Noah trailed kisses down her neck, hovering just above her body. Her hands roamed up over the strong muscles in his back, feeling the heat on his skin. His wife beater was somewhere on his bedroom floor next to her t-shirt. She was left in a white camisole and the short denim cutoffs that showed off ninety five percent of her legs. He was in just his basketball shorts. Her back arched up towards him as he nipped that one spot on her neck and she found herself pulling those calloused hands she loved to the button of her shorts. She hoped he'd get the message but instead he pulled away, much to her disappointment.

"Babe…" he trailed, looking into her eyes with what seemed to be nervousness.

"What?" she questioned quietly, her mind starting to wonder if she'd done something wrong. Usually the roles were reversed. She'd always been the one who wanted to wait while he usually wanted a bit more skin on skin action. "Is everything alright? Did I..?"

"No, no, no," Noah quickly rambled out, trying his best to reassure her. Her face relaxed a bit but was still confused. He rolled off of her and sat up on the mattress, rubbing the back of his neck the way he always did when they talked about serious things. "I just… There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked, sitting up with her back against the headboard. Her eyes stared at him as concern seeped into her mind.

There was a moment's pause that seemed to last hours before he finally told. "I enlisted in the Marines. I leave in three weeks."

**You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no**

For the longest time, Leigha just stared at him, not saying anything. He glanced nervously over his shoulder at her, waiting for her reaction. Finally, in a tiny voice, she asked, "What?"

"I'm heading to boot camp at the end of the month. After that, I'll be assigned either somewhere in the States or overseas."

"How long?" she asked, her brows knitting together as she tried to process the information.

"At least two years unless I get wounded."

Her eyes squeezed shut at the last word and she sucked in a shallow breath. She took a moment to push away all the terrifying thoughts that had flooded her mind when he said that. "No. How long…how long have you known? When did you enlist?"

Noah looked down at the floor, trying to no avail to hide the guilty expression on his face. "Since right after spring break."

"What?" Now, her tone was harsh and the concern had fled for the moment. She all but jumped off the bed to glare at him properly. Her arms folded across her chest as she began to rant. "You enlisted in April and didn't tell me? What the hell? How could you not tell me this? What about going to college? What about that football scholarship?"

"It didn't work out," he admitted, trying to hide the look of embarrassment from her. He'd been putting off telling her that news since March. "It just seemed like the best opportunity. I can't stay here in Lima and-"

"Best opportunity? God, Noah! Do you have any idea what could happen? You could get shot over there! You could lose a limb! You could get KILLED! You think that's your best opportunity?" Tears started to well in her eyes as she began pacing in front of his bed as she always did when she was nerve wracked. "Do you know what would happen to your mother if you didn't come back? What would happen to me? I would die if something happened to you."

Noah stood and pulled her into his arms as the tears started flowing down her cheeks. He whispered sweet nothings for a few minutes as she cried against his chest. After her crying had subsided a bit, he pulled her away a bit to say, "I've gotta do this. I need to make something of myself. I can't…I can't end up like him."

"And I can't lose you," she whispered, not meeting his eyes.

"You won't," he reassured her with a weak smile. "I promise I'll come back fully intact with all the parts working. Then, you can have your wicked way with me. That is if you haven't hooked with one of those nerdy NYU guys."

Finally, she let out the tiniest laugh before sobering once more. She rested her hands on his chest and contemplated for a moment before looking straight into his eyes. "Let's get married."

This time, it was his turn to say, "What?"

**I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me**

Noah did his best not to fidget as he stood at altar. He'd never been this nervous before, not even when Beth was born. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He couldn't believe that he was getting married and to someone as amazing as Leigha. It was a wonder they'd lasted for almost two years without killing each other. Now, he was going to be spending the rest of his life with her. He was downright giddy. Finn placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder and resisted the urge to laugh. He'd never seen Noah like this and it was definitely entertaining. Both boys turned to the end of the aisle as the wedding march began.

Leigha took his breath away as she walked down the aisle with her arm linked with Josh's. Despite only having four days to prepare for the wedding, she'd managed to find the perfect dress with the help of Kurt and Mercedes. Although, he would have been fine with that white sundress he loved on her. Her long waves were pulled up into a messy bun with a few pieces framing her face. She smiled shyly at him, looking as nervous as he felt. She stopped right before the altar, kissing Josh quickly on the cheek before stepping up next to Noah. Her brother moved over to the first pew, standing next to his own wife. She reached over and slipped her hand into his, giving it a small squeeze.

The ceremony wasn't very long. They'd opted out of writing their own vows. Both of them thought that it was a little too cheesy. Before either of them knew it, the rabbi was pronouncing them as man and wife. Noah swooped down and captured Leigha's mouth with his own, kissing her deeply before they were proudly presented as "Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman".

**Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?**

The reception had lasted for several hours and involved plenty of underage drinking which was overlooked for the most part by the adults. Although when Finn started tripping over his own two feet Rachel had helped his mother take him home, much to the tall boy's dismay. He'd quite enjoyed the free liquor and proven he was a total lightweight. By about eleven everyone headed home, most taking cabs and leaving the cars at the hotel the reception had been at. Noah and Leigha bid everyone good night, taking a bit longer to get rid of Josh and Cate. Cate had turned into a blubbering mess, saying something about how her "little girl was all grown up". Finally, the pair escaped up to their honeymoon suite and gave into all the desire they'd been feeling all night.

Noah's jacket and tie hit the floor before the door had even closed. Leigha kicked off her heels as he all but assaulted her neck with kiss after kiss. She hastily undid the buttons on his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders before pulling off the wife beater as well. The two of them stumbled over to the bed before collapsing on it, resulting in them both laughing. Noah leaned back against the mattress as Leigha hovered over him, nipping playfully at his earlobe. He reached behind her and slid the zipper of her dress down, his actions tantalizingly slow. Soon, the beautiful white gown was pooled on the floor just taking up space. A few moments later his pants joined her dress and soon there was nothing between them except for skin.

**So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do**

It had been three months since their wedding day. Three months since Noah had left for boot camp and three months since the couple had seen one another in person. They'd called each other every day, e-mailed at least twice a week if they could, and every Saturday they Skyped at seven on the dot. Leigha had settled into life at NYU without too much trouble. Her roommate was a sweet girl from a small town in North Carolina named Haley. She saw Kurt almost every weekend when they met for dinner. They'd made it their mission to find all the best restaurants that college kids could afford. Cate called multiple times a week with updates on the twins and questions on how things were.

That particular Saturday, Leigha was practically fidgeting with her big news as she waited for Noah to log on. Haley had vacated the room as she did every Saturday, giving her roommate a knowing smile as she left. A bright smile broke out across her face as Noah's appeared on the screen, smiling back at her. She could tell he was sitting in the Rec Room as she saw the other enlistees walking around in the standard uniform he was always wearing. "Hey, babe."

"Hey," she replied, biting her lip with excitement. "How are you?"

"Same as always," he answered, shrugging his shoulders a bit. "Rained down here today so we had to run laps in the gym. It was hotter than hell in there. Not to mention the guys smelled horrible. I mean, I know we smelled rank after games and stuff but this was worse. Think Finn's post game B.O. times fifty."

"Ewww," she laughed, her nose wrinkling as she thought back to the days when she would go down to the football field and congratulate the boys after the games when they started winning.

"What about you? How's the exciting life of an NYU student?"

"Busy. I've got two papers due Monday, an exam on Wednesday, and a presentation on Thursday. But enough about school – I have big news."

"Oh really?" Noah leaned closer to the computer screen, intrigued.

Leigha hesitated for a moment, glancing down at the keyboard. She smiled softly as she told him, "I'm pregnant."

Noah's eyes widened in shock and for a moment his face was blank. "What?"

"I'm pregnant. We're, we're gonna be parents."

"I'm gonna be a dad?" She nodded and the biggest smile broke out across his face. "I'm gonna be a dad! Holy shit! Guys! I'm gonna be a dad!"

Leigha laughed as she watched him all but jump out of his seat with excitement. She could hear the guys shouting out congrats in the background and she felt like the baby was practically wiggling with excitement inside her. Things were perfect.

**I cannot go to the ocean**

**I cannot drive the streets at night**

Leigha was curled up on her bed with one of her photo albums. She was now six months pregnant and getting bigger each day. Haley had quickly become an honorary aunt, helping her with anything and everything. Puck had been shipped overseas a month earlier, much to her dismay though they still managed to Skype as often as they could. She knew he was somewhere in the Middle East but she didn't know where. That was confidential. He told her as much as he could about what went on over there and she kept him up to date on all the news involving the baby. He'd visited her on leave just before shipping out but it still felt like far too long.

She smiled at the pictures of the two of them from last spring break on the beach in Miami. Rachel had stolen Leigha's camera and taken plenty of pictures of the couple without their knowledge. Her favorite was the one of Noah chasing her through the water. She'd gotten soaked from head to toe when he tackled her in the shallow tide. The next one was of several of them at one of the post game bonfires from last fall. She was tucked under his arm as they sat on the hood of his truck, laughing as they watched Mike try and teach Finn to dance. She kind of missed those days when they all hung out with their only worry being winning regionals which they'd done without a hitch or a birth.

A knock on the door of her dorm room pulled Leigha from her thoughts. Most likely it was Haley, who'd probably forgotten her key again. Closing the photo album, she slid off her bed and slowly went over to the door. As she pulled open the door, she said, "I cannot believe you locked yourself out again."

Except it wasn't Haley standing outside the door. It was a Marine, wearing a full dress uniform and a somber expression.

**I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind**

"Okay, there showing _Rocky Horror_ at that theater in The Village. We HAVE to go." Haley walked into the dorm room, determined to get her roommate to go out and have some fun. Except Leigha wasn't just lounging about, watching _Golden Girls_ reruns like usual. She was curled up in the fetal position on her bed, silent sobs racking her body and a letter in her hands. "Oh my God, Leigha! What's wrong? What happened?"

Leigha didn't even move as Haley rushed to her side, panic filling her mind. She knelt down and tried to get her friend to answer. She just continued to sob, not meeting her roommate's eyes. She pried the letter from her hands hoping to find some kind of explanation. And she did.

Dear Mrs. Puckerman,

We are very sorry to inform you that on November 30th, 2010, Private 1st Class Noah Puckerman was killed in a roadside bombing along with five other soldiers and several civilians…

**So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?**

The funeral was two weeks later in Lima. It had lightly snowed the night before, covering the cemetery in a white blanket. Leigha stood between her brother and her mother-in-law. Friends and family were all around with looks sadness. Some were crying, some were just silent. There were several Marines ready for the twenty one gun salute. Leigha's expression was as hard as stone. She felt numb. Her tear ducts seemed to have dried up since she received the news. She barely reacted to anything anymore. If it weren't for the constant kicking, she'd have thought the baby had given up as well. She reassured all her friends that she was fine with the fake smiles and less than convincing lies.

She placed a comforting arm around the other Mrs. Puckerman as she let out a heavy sob. She leaned on her daughter-in-law as she cried for her lost son. As the rabbi finished the ceremony, the soldiers began firing into the cold sky. Leigha couldn't help but flinch as they loud crack of bullets broke through the air.

**Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?**

The months passed slowly with little excitement for Leigha. The baby – a healthy, happy boy named Noah Joshua Puckerman – was born at the end of March. He had his father's dark hair and eyes and his mother's facial structure, mainly in the nose. She declared Kurt his godfather and Haley his godmother. The two girls were as close as sisters now. Her spirits improved considerably after he was born and by the time finished her first year of college she was getting closer to how she used to be. She'd begun looking for an apartment off campus with Haley and they managed to find one in the Lower East Side with enough room for the two of them and Little Noah.

That July, Leigha found herself back in Lima with Noah, visiting everyone who was home for the summer. Josh and Cate played the doting aunt and uncle while Ian and Isabelle loved playing with their little cousin. The twins were almost two now and getting more and more exciting each day. She played with the kids and helped out in the restaurant every now and then. And on July 8th, she found herself back in that cemetery with Noah on her hip. She made her way through the headstones, stopping at the one she wished weren't there. Sitting down on the ground, she rested the little boy in her lap and stared at her husband's name.

**So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do**

"Hey babe," she softly said with a sad smile as she softly rubbed her son's back. "This is our little boy. He looks just like you especially after seeing those baby pictures your mom showed me our senior year. He's got your eyes, your hair – I was tempted to give a Mohawk just for old time's sake. He's even got your name. He's like a mini version of you." She sniffled a tiny bit and brushed away a tear as it rolled down her cheek. Leaning down, she told her little Noah, "Baby, this is your daddy. And he loves you so very much."

* * *

Okay, so I don't know about you guys but I did tear up a little bit while I wrote the ending even though I had it planned from the beginning. Please review. It keeps me from crying.


End file.
